


What would you do?

by Hawkkitty44



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Advice, Angst, Christmas fic, Confession, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, a hopeless gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: It’s almost Christmas and Betty asks Jughead for advice.





	What would you do?

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read and I need to go over it but I hope you guys like it
> 
> edit; 22/12/2018

In a snow-filled town what better place to find comfort than the old diner. Snow piled on its windows, and the opening and closing of the doors as people came and left greeting a new gust of wind. While the store is less than new the store is at the very least warmer outside. Which was more than most buildings this old could say in the long run.

Sometime in the night the boy next door went home to help his father finish up some work. Christmas was around the corner, and there wasn’t going to be work done on Christmas, so the rush to get things done kept the Andrews household busy. It was hard to not spend the time at school together as the academics for the year finished, but occasionally he managed to meet them at Pops.

Them. The girl next door and the boy on the wrong side of the tracks. Not that he minded but as Archie had to leave for the night it was just them in the booth. Somewhere in the store, the sound of an order being placed can be heard, outside even the sound of crunching snow. If the silence was awkward, Jughead didn’t care to change it.

Instead of talking they have the glow of electronics to keep them company, Jughead with his laptop opened as the redhead left and Betty with her phone typing to someone he didn’t know. Archie? Peering up for a moment she didn’t look too happy, so he finds his shoulders easing as he looks at his laptop. Was he a lousy friend?

An uncomfortable feeling consumes his stomach, so he types a scene in which a killer creates the perfect trap. It’s not over the top,  killers usual style he supposed. Putting his hand out to reach his coffee he’s greeted by an empty cup. How long had they been there for? The time on his laptop screen is showing it had been only ten minutes since the male had left.

“Would you like a hot chocolate Betty?” He asks getting out of the booth.

It takes her a second, but she says yes please and it can be on her. Waving her off Jughead trails over to the counter. The other had already supplied them with two coffees each, Archie especially enjoying the last hot chocolate before he left. Now he’s getting off track. Lightly coughing as he stood in front of Pops, he feels too limbily and awkward. Though he Jughead nows he’s weird, he’s proud of it.

The other asks, “long black and hot chocolate?”

Because well what other drinks would they be getting. Soon enough he hands the other the money on the counter. Soon enough mugs are being filled with steaming hot drink and if Pops just happens to put a marshmallow or two in Betty’s Jughead tries to forget the fact Archie set up a marshmallow account up for the other. Oh, how sweet that year nine year was.

Picking the drinks up the young male is trailing over the back to the booth. Though Betty is not looking up and her phone rather at him. Something is different, and she makes him think of that day in the fourth grade she accidentally broke Archie’s drawing book that the school made them buy. It was one of the first times they talked and if he was a bit peeved Archie just forgave her he didn’t say.

Putting the drinks down he’s taking his time sitting, and the other is taking her time with saying what’s on her mind. It’s not until the other breaks into a grin upon seeing the pink and white in her drink that she seems ready. The least he could do is have his mouth full of hot beverage.

“I know this is a weird thing to ask Jug. I really do, but you’re the only one I can talk to this about, and it’s driving me crazy and even Kevin just” she rushes, and it’s almost the same way as Archie asks, but the other doesn’t want help with buying a Christmas present for Betty. Plus she doesn’t exactly need help with homework like Archie does.

“Whatever this is about I’m sure Archie will love what you got him. Listen as long as it’s break proof it’ll keep him happy”. Why did he feel so weird about saying that? The other was obviously going to get him something nicer than Jughead could. Maybe he should have gotten a Summer job.

“It’s not—I just. I want advice on, romance” she lightly said looking at him hopefully. The other was asking him, him, Jughead Jones? “I know I like him I just wanted advice on how to confess my feelings and I thought who better with words”

Ironic coming from the top essay of their year in English that year but he would play along. Putting the drink down he almost expected her to pick up her phone and start typing by how intensely he was being watched. Not like he needed much time to speak because strangely the words were easy.

“I wouldn’t go on about looks, and I wouldn’t beg for certain. The last thing he’d—, they’d hear is how dashing they are or me trying to guilt trip them”. He’d hate himself if he didn’t feel the same way. Maybe he would look at him like those times he didn’t have food, or when the gang stayed over and got rough. “I would just say that things have changed, I’ve changed and how I feel has changed. Maybe I would ask them if they would like to go out, see a movie in the drive-in. But well what would I know right?”

It wasn’t intended to sound bitter, nor does the other take it to be. She looks deep in thought; maybe she is just trying to remember it all? Soon enough however Betty has a phone call to answer, and she is saying thank you as she races home.

By the time he finishes for the night, it’s just him and Pops, and Pops just smiles as Jughead walks by. He is looking up the young male spots a mistletoe, the weed of the holiday season. Still, it was beautiful in a way as all things could be. With that, he had to go as he was obviously in need of sleep. The thought persisted, to be under the tree with him would be more than he could hope for.

 

     x—————————————x

 

It’s the last day Pops is open before Christmas, and the young beanie clad male is the first to arrive in the booth. Sure there are some other regulars but the young male flushed them out easily. The pair isn’t late rather on time as the walk in arm and arm. Archie and Betty stop and so did his thought process as they shared a soft kiss. His mistletoe looked like a poison-filled horror. Trying to keep a neutral face they sit on the other side together both looking equally as unknowing.

“Thank you so much for the advice Jug I don’t know what I would have done without you”. Betty sounds genuine, sweet and very her. Archie But of course loves it because she’s Betty and Betty is a good person.

Best friends could stay that, even though they didn’t need to apparently. They were different; male best friends were different. So if his heart felt hollow as he said, “it’s the least I could do”, and Archie smiles softly like he almost knew he wouldn’t overly think about it. At least he’ll try to for Christmas.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can’t wait to do more Christmas/holiday stuff haha


End file.
